The Power of Lost
by Historyman 14
Summary: In a world base off the Justice Lords, it was Green Lantern that Luthor kill. And Shayera, or the world, will never be the same.


Shayera Hol, better know as Hawkgirl, was fill with rage. Thanagarian was well known for they fighting skills, but she...She was fight like a mad demon with not a thing to lose. And right now, Hol really felt like she had nothing. She beat a another solider skull in before she rush two more and send them into the wall with her mace. More soldiers rush in, but they was no match for Shayera. "I'm almost they! What about you 3?" She cal over her comm-link.

* * *

Batman punch a solider out before answer. "Coming." he said as he out out some batarang's.

* * *

Wonder Woman was blocking leaser shots with her gauntlets from the soldiers. " I'm catch up in a minute. Wait for me." She said as she block more shots.

* * *

Superman had just taking down a another Lex bot, only for more to show up. "Same over here! Hang one!" he said as he took one out with his laser vision.

* * *

Shayera just kept on moving, taking down anyone foolish enough to fight the Thanagarian from keeping her away from what she wanted. "Hawkgirl! Did you hear me? Wait!" Calls Diana to Hol to stop, but Hol does not listen. "I'm done waited!" She calls to them as she can feel the man who took her...

Lex Luthor, President of the United States of America, was at his desk, putting pages into a briefcase. "They couldn't see the beauty. No imagination." He talks to himself. "They rather fight." Just as he said that, the doors to the right was busted down by a mace. And in the door frame, was one very piss off Thanagarian that wanted Lex blood. Her eyes was fill with fire as she enter. "You...you started all this! Kill..John...and now a war about to break out that will destroy the world because of you." She said to Lex, waiting for the right time to kill him. "It could have been so perfect. Paradise." Lex, still talking to himself. "And we...I...let it get this far, because of the law...and...the people of this world." She said, voice fill with hate. "The people? Oh..this is all they fault! And they going to burn for it. Burn!" Lex said madly.

She looks at him now with not just hate and rage, but also disgust. "Your just mad Earth dog. And i'm here to put you down, let the mad dog you are." Shayera power up her mace to show her point. "Ohhh...a threat." Luthor said very mocking to her. "But this old dog still has a few teeth." He pulls open a drawer, and it's a red button. A button to start World War 3. Shayera eyes narrow at the botton, and Lex hand right above, ready to push it. Her eyes goes back to Luthor. "Right now, i know more then a few ways to stop you as of now." She said, her hands on her mace become tighter. "But they all involved deadly force, don't they? And you don't do that." Hawkgirl just keep looking at him with her eyes. "No, you what to, but you can't. You won't be much of a hero if you kill me, and you love playing the hero. The people. The fame. But most of all, the people accepted you here. If you was not a hero, they would have kick you off long ago. The And League would been the boot. That's way you became my partner in all this." She did not expect that. "Partner!? What are you..."

"You could have crush me, or any other villain anytime you wanted. And wasn't the law, the League, or the people that got in the way. It was your ego. Being the hero was to much for you to give up. You knew that being a hero was the only reason you could stay on Earth, and become a member of that League. Being a hero...was you only way to get into bed with Green Lantern. So go ahead. Stop me. Capture me. Put me on trial, but i beat it, and we do this all over again."

Shayera just looks at Lex, mind in deep thought. She then turn off her mace, and takes off her mask. Lex could now truly see the pain he gave her by taking John from her. "You know...i did love being a hero. And i did love John with everything. But being a hero cost me John. You took him from me. You kill him on live TV. I saw it! So if i had to stop being the hero to get revenge for John death, then I'm down with it" She turn her mace back on, this time, full power.

Meanwhile 

The 3 heroes had just beat the last of Luthor security when they hear a cry of help follow by a warcry they all knew. They rush to the Oval Office...only to see Luthor is without a head. Blood and brains are everywhere. "Hera." Is all that Diana could say to what was left of Lex. "Well...it had to be done." Said the Dark Knight. Superman could not find any words to say, either from the fact that Luthor was really dead. Or the fact Hawkgirl did this. The 3 saw Shayera just looking out the widow, her now bloodt mace still in her hand. Diana walks to her. "Shayera? Are you OK?" Shayera turns her head to Wonder Woman. The 3 could see her face is also cove in blood from Lex. "I'm great." She said with a smile. The next chapter had just started, for better or for worst, Shayera had started it.


End file.
